The Fates Declare: Reading The Last Olympian
by ThaliaDaphneJackson12
Summary: When Percy goes missing, the crew of the Argo 2 get sent to 2005 to read about Percy Jackson. This is after SON but before TMA. This is a Perila. This is slight au! Characters will seem oc.


A/n: This came to me after reading Persia Jackson's the fates decree series. I do not own Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus or any songs I mention. Please listen to the songs! Today: Heart Attack by Trey Songz.

Thalia Alexandria Grace: Kaya Scodelario

Percy Daniel Jackson: Logan Lerman mixed with Chase Crawford

Annabeth Chase: Annasophia Robb

Nico Di Angelo: Cameron Bright

Jason Grace: Toby Hemingway

Piper McLean:Selena Gomez

Leo Valdez: Jake T. Austin

Rachel Dare: Emma Roberts

All Hades broke loose after Percy went missing. With the return of her brother, Jason, Thalia was elated, but that didn't take away the void that Thalia had in her heart. Her black hair was in gentle waves from keeping it in a braid. Thalia found herself awake and soon dressed in a blue tank top with white skinny jeans and Percy's plaid green button up shirt with no buttons done. In black converse, she walked out to Bunker 9 where her brother, Leo, Annabeth, and Piper, Jason's girlfriend were working on the Argo 2.

"Good morning, Thalia." Annabeth said to her.

"Morning." Thalia responded.

"How did you sleep?" Jason asked, worried about his sister.

"Fine." Thalia said.

Nico soon walked next to Thalia, hugging her.

"Hey, Death Breath." Thalia murmurs.

"Hey, Pinecone Face. How you feeling?"

"Fine."

Soon, it was like the ground was swept from under them and they began free-falling.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Exited Annabeth mouth.

Thalia began to hear a voice in head, it sound just like Percy.

"_Thalia. Don't look down. Just listen to me. Concentrate on the air, on me."_

She grabbed Annabeth and Nico's hands and concentrated on the air.

"_There you go. That's my girl. You don't need wings to fly. You're the daughter of Zeus. Told you. I knew you could do it. I love you."_

Their feet almost touched the ground. Almost. Until Jason, Piper, and Leo came crashing down on their backs.

Hestia's P.O.V:

_December 21, 2005_

We at the winter solstice, Athena and Poseidon were arguing, Artemis and Aphrodite were talking about the benefits of love until children came crashing down out of the ceiling.

"Leo, get your foot out of my ass!"

"Nico, remove your hand from my boob!"

"Sorry!"

"OW! All of you! Get the FUCK off of me!"

The three children, who were on top of the stack, got off. Then, a dark haired boy got off. Finally, a blond haired girl got off of a black haired girl who was at the bottom.

"Who are you?!" Zeus asked dramatically.

"Nico goes first!" The black haired said.

"Fine." The black haired boy grumbled.

"I am Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades. I was trapped in the Lotus Hotel before World War 2. Boyfriend to Katie Gardner."

Next, the blond haired girl stepped forward. She had a silver circlet in her hair.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. I am the daughter of Athena, and a huntress of Artemis."

A brown haired boy, with elfish ears stepped up.

"I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and a fire user."

Next, a brown haired girl stepped up and said,

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and a charm speaker."

Suddenly, more children fell out of the ceiling.

"Who are you?" Zeus asked.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona."

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, girlfriend of Nico Di Angelo."

"Rachel, oracle of Apollo."

Finally, the black haired girl was left.

"Who are you, sweetheart?" I asked gentle.

She was about to respond when four books and a letter fell out of the ceiling. I picked it up and began to read the note.

_Dear Gods and Demigods,_

_We have sent these heroes from the future to read about the hero, Persues "Percy" Jackson._

_Persues will be sent in soon. NO harming the demigods or Persues._

_Zeus, you try to harm Persues, you will see your father sooner than expected._

_P.S. You must use your full titles and who you are in a relationship with so sorry Thalia._

_Peace, _

_The Three Fates_

"Why are Greeks with Romans?" asked Athena.

"I don't know. We were celebrating with Percy for win against Polybotes and flash and poof, here we were." Said Hazel.

"Dear, if you would who are you?" I directed my question to the black haired female with the stunning blue eyes.

"I am Thalia Alexandria Grace, daughter of Zeus, heroine of Olympus, and girlfriend of a certain someone."

After, she answered she looked down at something on her arm. It was a mark; it looked like a trident with a name in Greek.

"I feel waves of love coming off of her, with sadness following. She also has a mark with a trident, with a name under it. So she must be in love with Poseidon or Persues." Said Aphrodite.

"Thalia?" Zeus asked.

"Fine. I am dating Percy."

"Wait, Percy's alive?" Nico asked.

"Nico, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the underworld with Dad? Why are you saying Dad's Greek Name?" Hazel said.

"Wait, you knew where Percy was and didn't tell me?" Thalia said with anger in her tone and eyes.

"I couldn't tell anyone. It was Hera's fault." Nico said.

"Now, Thalia. You weren't going to kill Nico without me, where you?"

There was a flash and Thalia looked at the figure.

He was about 16 years old and had shaggy black hair. He had nice sea green eyes and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was giving Thalia a crooked grin and you could see his muscles through the blue sleeveless shirt. Aphrodite smiled as the stood there, looking at each other. He held his arms out as Thalia jumped into his arms. He stood there stroking her hair. You could see his tattoo; it was a lightning bolt with Thalia's name in Greek. She pulled her head out of his chest and smiled at him. He smiled at her.

"Lord Zeus. May I have permission to kiss your daughter?" He asked.

"Yes. You can." He grumbled.

Persues leaned down and pulled Thalia's chin up and she leaned in towards him and their lips met.

Thalia P.O.V:

His lips touched mine and I was in heaven. I missed him so much and only dreamed of kissing him again. He gentle pulled away and had a grin.

"I missed you so much." He said in a whisper.

"I missed you too." I said as I pulled his face down and kissed him again.

I found myself smiling.

"Hey. Is that my shirt?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

"It looks good on you." He said.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on his chest.

"I am Persues "Percy" Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero and Savior of Olympus, Bane of a lot of monsters I don't want to mention." He said.

"I do not agree with this! Poseidon, don't' you see what I mean." Zeus said.

"Hey, as long as my son is happy, I am happy." Poseidon said.

"Fine, I agree. But, if you break her hear I will-" Zeus said.

"You will break me." Percy finished. "Can we read now?"

The gods flashed in couches for us to sit down on.

Percy let me sit down first and then he sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I laid my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"I would like to go first." Said Lady Hestia.

She opened the book and said "The Last Olympian. Chapter one: I go cruising with explosives.

_The end of the world started when a Pegasus landed on the hood of my car._

_Up until then, I was having a great afternoon. Technically I wasn't supposed to be driving because I wouldn't turn sixteen for another week, but my mom and my stepdad, Paul, took my friend Thalia and me to this private stretch of beach on the South Shore, and Paul let us borrow his Prius for a short spin._

"That was really irresponsible. Who knows what Thaila and Percy could have done." Said Nico.

"Shut UP!" Percy and I said.

_Now, I know what you're thinking, wow , that was really irresponsible of him, blah, blah, blah, Paul knows Thalia and I pretty well. He's seen me slice up demons and leap out of exploding school buildings, so he probably figured taking a car a few hundred yards wasn't exactly the most dangerous thing I'd ever done._

_Anyway, Thalia and I were driving along. It was a hot August day and we were listening to Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes. Thalia's Black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a purple blouse over her swimsuit. I'd never seen her in anything but black t-shirts and other dark clothing before, and she look like a million golden drachmas._

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Aphrodite said.

Percy smiled at me and I blushed.

"You really look like a million drachmas in anything." Percy whispered to me.

I pulled his face down and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Oh, pull up right there!" she told me._

_We parked on a ridge overlooking the Atlantic. The sea is always one of my favorite places, but today especial nice- glittery green and smooth as glass, as though my dad was keeping calm just for us._

_My dad, by the way, is Poseidon. He can do things like that._

"_So." Thalia smiled at me. "You ready?"_

"_Oh…right." I tried to sound excited. I mean I was to save the world and Thalia was ready as can be._

_Still, something big was about to go down any day now. I was "On call" for a mission that Thalia didn't know about. I was kind of glad because I didn't want her to get hurt. I kind of had feelings for Thalia as well. Even worse, next week was my birthday. There was this prophecy that said when I turned sixteen, bad things would happen._

"_Percy, I know you're worried. I am too. But, I will be by your side, I promise." She put her hand on top of mine and I couldn't help but smile._

_I could tell something was worrying her. The guy we were fight was one of her friends or ex-friends, and this worried her and me._

"_Hey, just forget about the war right now. Let's pretend we're regular people right now. We're watching the ocean and it's nice to be together."_

_She had a brave smile on her face._

_We had spent a lot of time together this summer. I planned it that way because she was a demigod as well. Things got more serious at camp and I called her every single time for some breathing room. She reminded me that there was still a mortal world and we were teenagers. We needed to live life._

" _Okay," I said. " Just two normal people on a normal afternoon."_

_She gave a nod. "And… So hypothetically, if these two people liked each other, what would it take to get the stupid boy to kiss the girl?" she asked with an eyebrow raised._

"_Oh…" I felt like one of Apollo's sacred cows-dumb, slow, and bright red. "Um…"_

_I can't pretend I haven't thought about Thalia. She was so much easier to be around… than other girls I knew. I didn't have to work hard or watch what I said, or rack my brain trying to figure out what she was thinking. Thalia didn't hide much. She let you know how she felt._

_I am not sure what I would have done next- but I was so distracted, I didn't notice the huge black form swooping down from the sky until four hooves landed on the hood of the Prius with a WUMP-WUMP-CRUNCH!_

_Hey boss, a voice said in my head. Nice Car!_

_Blackjack the Pegasus was an old friend of mine, so I tried to not get too annoyed by the craters he'd just put in the hood; but I didn't think my stepdad would be really stoked._

"_Blackjack," I sighed. " What are you-"_

_Then I saw who was riding on his back, and I knew my day was about to get a lot more complicated._

"'_Sup, Percy, Thalia." _

_Charles Beckendorf, senior counselor for the Hephaestus Cabin, would make most monsters cry for their mommies. He was huge with ripped muscles from working on the forges every summer, two years older than me, and one of camp's best armorsmiths. HE made some seriously ingenious mechanical stuff. A month before, he'd rigged a Greek firebomb in the bathroom of a tour bus that was carrying a bunch of monsters across country. The explosion took out a whole bunch of Kronos's evil meanies as soon as the first harpy went flush._

"Cool!" everyone said.

Percy looked down at me and tears were welding up in his eyes.

"Kelp head, it's not your fault. You have to let it go."

"Thanks. I needed that. I love you." He said

"I love you too." He rested his forehead on mine and our noses touched.

_Beckendorf was dressed for combat. He wore a bronze breastplate and war helm with black camo pants and a sword strapped to his side. His explosives bag was slung over his shoulder._

"_Time?" I asked._

_He nodded grimly._

_A clump formed in my throat. I'd known this was coming. We'd been planning it for weeks, but I hoped it would never happen._

"_So, I guess you guys have to go save the world now." Thalia said_

"_Pretty much." Beckendorf agreed._

_I looked at Thalia helplessly. " Would you tell my mom-"_

"_I'll tell her. And I will also explain to Paul."_

_I nodded my thanks._

"_Good luck. Get going half-blood. Kill some monsters for me." Thalia said. She leaned and kissed me and I couldn't help but kiss back. She tasted like mint and her lips were… blueberry. I pulled away and looked at her. She had a smile and was unclipping a necklace from around her neck._

"_Here, it's for good luck. Zeus and Poseidon together." She said as she clipped it from around my neck._

_By the time we got to the Princess Andromeda , it was dark._

"_You know what to do?"_

_I nodded. He handed me a jar of Greek fire and duct tape. I strapped it to the console and was about to tape another one._

_I began to hear footsteps, so many I could hear it over the engine. Not a good sign._

"Get the Fuck out of there!" everybody yelled.

"_I'll distract them." I said. "Meet you at the rendezvous point."_

"_Percy-" _

"_Wish me luck."_

_I looked down at Thalia's necklace and realized there was a bracelet on it. Aegis!_

_I heard Thalia's voice. Use it well. Say Aegis._

"_Aegis."_

_Now tap it she said._

_I tapped it. It transformed into Thalia's shield and a note fell out. _

_Dear Percy,_

_Be careful. I can't save the world without you. Your mom and dad need you…. I need you. Use my shield well. I trust you with it. It will protect you. If you feel a burn in your hand when you hold it, I put some of my power in it. It will shoot lighting when necessary. I knew about the mission the whole time. I helped B make the Greek fire. _

_I need you. Be careful. Don't die. I …love you._

_Stay safe._

_May Zeus be with you._

_Don't forget. Kronos is a deceiver. Anything he says could possibly be a lie. _

_Don't die. Your parents need you. The world needs you. I need you._

_I love you._

_~Thalia _

"Aww!" Aphrodite cried.

"I still have that note." Percy said.

_I nearly cried but cracked a smile. I charged out the door. I shoved the note in my pocket. I ran past a bunch of telekehines._

_I reached the promenade. I spotted a giant crab. _

"_Hey crabby. I am just going to scoot around you."_

"_There!" a voice cried from the balcony above me. "Intruder!"_

_I ran towards the crab screaming "AHHHHHHH!"_

_Just before we collided, hit the floor baseball style. I jabbed riptide into its chink._

_I let go of the hilt and came out the backside._

_The monster shuddered and hissed. Its eyes dissolved. Its shell turned bright red as its insides evaporated._

_I ran up the stairs and ran into a kid no older than 12._

"_If you want to live," I told him. "Get off this ship."_

_I continued to run up the stairs._

"_You're late, Percy." _

_There stood Luke. His eyes were solid gold. A shudder ran through his body and his voice became the voice of the evil titan Kronos._

"_Come, bow before me." He said._

"_Yeah, that'll happen."_

_I became surrounded. I knew I had to fight him._

"_Come forward, if you dare." He said._

_I tapped Thalia's shield as riptide reappeared in my pocket. I uncapped it as Kronos has his weapon, a six-foot long scythe._

_I saw a white figure swoop down and it had a rider. It came closer and it was a Pegasus. The rider, a female jumped off towards me._

"_Hey, Percy." She said._

_She pulled off her gold helm reveling long Jet black hair and Electric blue eyes. She had bright red lips and freckles across her nose. She had a spear on her back and had a bronze breastplate over her clothes. She had on skinny jeans and an orange shirt whit black combat boots that showed off her figure. In other words, she looked amazing._

"_Thalia?!" I said, keeping my jaw from dropping._

"Holy Shit!" Nico said.

"_Hey. Brought you something." She said as she handed me my watch which turned into a shield. We traded shields as she pulled out her sword and put her helm back on._

"_Thalia, daughter of Zeus. So nice for you to join us." Kronos said._

"_OH cut the bullshit, Kronos."Thalia said._

_Kronos walked over to Thalia, knocked her helm off and dropped his scythe._

_He knocked her sword out of her hand and froze me so the only thing I could do was watch._

_He dragged her chin up and pressed his lips against her and had his hands on her cheeks forcing her to kiss him. He pulled away as I watched in horror._

"OH MY GODS!" everyone screamed.

"_YOU evil son of a bitch!" Thaila said._

_I charged him and we began to fight. Thalia had my back, killing monsters._

_They brought out Beckendorf. He caught Thalia and I's eyes._

_How long? I silently asked._

_Zero. He said._

"_Percy Jackson. We have know you were coming for weeks." He said. He held out a bracelet with scythe charm._

"_You can't count on friends, Percy."_

_Beckendorf mouthed, Take Thalia and go._

_Beckendorf raised his free left hand towards his right with the watch._

_I threw my sword at Kronos. It bounced off, but it startled him._

_I grabbed Thalia's hand and we pushed through a crowd of monsters._

_A spear sailed pasted my ear. Thalia and I plunged into the sea and willed the current to carry us far away._

_The explosion shook the world. A massive fireball of green flame rolled up into the sky, consuming everything. _

_Beckendorf, I thought. _

_I wrapped my arms around Thalia and she had already blacked out. I blacked out and we sank like an anchor towards the bottom of the sea._

"Wow." Hazel said.

"Impressive." Athena said.

"Lord Hephaestus, I am so sorry." Percy said.

"It's okay. I am proud of my son."

"I will read the next chapter." Said Athena.

Hestia passed her the book.

"I meet some fishy relatives." Said Athena.


End file.
